


CP Violation

by mixeradiotv (Mikearoni)



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gordon thinks about theoretical physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikearoni/pseuds/mixeradiotv
Summary: A framing device useful for theoretical physicists is that of the CPT Symmetrical Universe. This theoretical universe, full of antimatter instead of matter, is nearly identical to our own in terms of physics and events. It differs, however, in three symmetries; charge, the swapping of positive and negative particles--parity, the mirroring of physical matter along the x-axis--and time, which, in theory, would move backwards.In which Gordon realizes something about Xen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	CP Violation

A framing device useful for theoretical physicists is that of the CPT Symmetrical Universe. This theoretical universe, full of antimatter instead of matter, is nearly identical to our own in terms of physics and events. It differs, however, in three symmetries; charge, the swapping of positive and negative particles--parity, the mirroring of physical matter along the x-axis--and time, which, in theory, would move backwards.

Some particles, by virtue of moving by nuclear laws rather than physical ones, don’t line up with the theory of charge symmetry. Others challenge the laws set in place for physical displacement as well, and as such violate both charge and parity symmetry. This is referred to as a CP violation.

As of 1998, no particles have been discovered that violate the theory of time symmetry.

Not yet at least.

Gordon Freeman was starting to calm down as he made his way, room by room, through what was no doubt the only untouched part of Black Mesa. Funnily enough, it appeared to be the xenobiology department.

Finally he had time to think, to stop for just a moment. He thought back to the mess that morning’s experiment was.

A resonance cascade. God.

On the other side of a thick glass window was a headcrab bouncing around in an artificial alien habitat. Gordon watched it as he thought about anti-mass spectrometers. They just had to jump the shark, didn’t they? Black Mesa had already been dipping their toes in, and that morning? They dove right into the deep end without telling him. Without telling ANYONE.

He let out a low, tired sigh. The headcrab strolled into a puddle of unidentified liquid and settled down, apparently getting comfortable.

These aliens, they’re just... creatures. Living creatures that happen to be from somewhere else. None of them deserved the hell that now reigned in the Black Mesa Research Compound.

Gordon was so close to letting himself relax--until he heard the telltale sounds of something teleporting, and he immediately brandished a gun.

He didn’t deserve this either.

The next several minutes passed in a combat-filled blur. He shot down the three-armed alien forces because they’d kill him if he didn’t--and they had to be running out of reinforcements by now. They’re only mortal creatures like him. They aren’t unstoppable.

By chance one of the teleports manifested right behind him, and the instant he heard a noise he whipped around, clinging to his weapons like his life depended on it.

And he stopped.

Doctor Freeman froze upon seeing the temporary portal up close. It was bizarre. He wouldn’t have paid it any mind if he wasn’t able to see right through it. Suddenly he had a window to this alien world, the one whose forces were drafted into a war against his own world.

And everything was moving backwards.

He saw a bipedal predator he’s encountered many times before in areas ripe with radiation, and it was galloping in reverse. He saw a ship of some kind in the sky, and it flew in the wrong direction.

Gordon knew that, as a theoretical physicist, sometimes you had no choice but to work with unknowns, or incomplete theories, or even just the occasional guess. But this universe--this real, physical place travelling through time in the opposite direction--was real.

And just as real was the alien grunt who was now moving forwards in time in order to attack him. Gordon, returning to his senses, easily finished it off. The alien was dead and the portal was gone. His window into this other universe was gone, just like that.

Gordon wished he had someone to tell.


End file.
